Fluffly Gay Valduggery
by NightcatMau
Summary: What if gay was the norm? What if Val was a guy? A little something-something for all the gay guys out there. Currently a two-shot. Haters are so not welcome, you do not get to be the judge of me or anyone else. Valduggery, of course. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Val's a guy because I said he is. Deal with it. Oh, and they are living on a planet where gay is the norm. You can deal with that, too. Special thanks go out to Inpw and a special friend for plot advice. I had me the fluffiest day ever and this was the result.

* * *

I was on Skulduggery's couch watching TV, nearly asleep. He was holding me and it was nice. I would have thought I'd never be brave enough to let him hold me, to admit how I felt for him, but all he'd had to do was pat the couch. Now I was sheltered in his arms, cresting on the edge of sleep and I let my head sink back against his sturdy ribcage.

I was almost asleep when his velvety voice whispered in my ear. "Valkyrie?"

"Mmm?" I managed.

"Are you still awake? If you are I'd like to talk." He sounded hopeful and I couldn't disappoint him. I murmured a sleepy yes and heard him chuckle. "You need caffeine, young man. How about coffee and doughnuts?" He offered as I turned into him, nuzzling into his sturdy ribs.

"Skulduggery, you don't have coffee, or doughnuts. You ran out of coffee this morning, remember?" I said, trying not to laugh as he nuzzled into the nape of my neck. He knew I was ticklish there and he liked doing it.

He let me go with a pleased laugh. "Mmm, and you fell asleep in my arms shortly after or don't you remember?" I flushed bright red, suddenly remembering. We'd finished a case and had spent all night writing reports, then I'd stayed at his house, assuring him I didn't need to sleep. "Besides, after you fell asleep I went out for more coffee and doughnuts. Come on then, my sleeping price." He teased giving me a quick kiss which I happily returned.

I grumbled but got up off the couch with him, sleepily following him into the kitchen. There was a box of at least a dozen doughnuts and a cup of steaming coffee. Two, in fact. I looked at him, puzzled. If I'd been asleep- "Magic, I'll show you sometime. And I have something else to show you as well. I hope your ready for this." He said.

He sat down across from me, then tapped his collarbones, a facade flowed over his entire body and I just stared at him as he calmly snagged a doughnut then grinned at me, taking one of the coffees as well. There weren't words to describe how good he looked, not that he didn't always look good.

I'd fallen in love with him as a skeleton, I loved each bone in his face, the sweep of his ribs, how strong his arms were. But now he had a sudden, new allure and I think he could tell it from his devilish grin. "I take it you approve?" He asked teasingly and I managed to nod. He smiled. "I wasn't sure how you'd take it, to tell the truth. I knew I could loose you, that you might not find me attractive as a man, but I- I wanted to be more to you than an animated pile of bones." He said, taking my hand in his.

I smiled, blinking back tears. "You are, you always have been. Not to be insensitive or ruin the moment, but is that how you can eat and drink?" I asked and he nodded, then patted his lap. I went and snuggled into him, surprised at how real this new body felt. He grinned, bringing up a gloved hand to touch my face. I couldn't say a word as my heart sped up and he cupped my chin so he could kiss me. I saw the fear of rejection on his face and realized just how badly he needed this kiss.

I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine, firm, but with enough gentleness to make me turn to mush inside. I cupped the back of his head gently, deepened the kiss, and I heard his gasp of delight. I knew why he needed this kiss the same reason I did. When he was a skeleton it was very easy for us both to pretend we were equals as lovers, but now we would be.

Skulduggery wouldn't have to feel like he was less than a man, even though I made a mental note to show him I wanted the skeleton he was as my lover as well. We parted reluctantly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I couldn't tell you before, but you look amazing." I said, touching his long, curly black hair softly. It cascaded past his shoulders and framed his long, narrow face.

But the most amazing thing about him were his eyes. A warm brown with flecks of gold thrown in. They held mine, dancing with amusement. "I thought you might approve. This- This is what I looked like. It was the least I could do for you, considering." He said, leaving me with no words.

He seemed to understand and went on, gently. "You know, Valkyrie, I've never asked you before but I have several questions. Please hear them out all at once if you would." I nodded. "Good. First, do you wish you were with Caelan or Fletcher instead of me? They were younger and they were whole men. A young man of flesh and blood could give you more." I tried to reply and he touched his fingertips to my lips, silencing me. I kissed them and he smiled softly.

"Two, does my age bother you? I have centuries on you, Val, that is never going to change. I can promise you centuries more barring disaster, but then, of course, I'll be past caring." He flashed me a toothy grin and I smiled shyly.

"And the last question? I think you can get that one after you answer the first two." He smiled at me expectantly. I reminded myself that this was the man I loved and now wasn't the time to try for humor or smart mouth answers as scared as I was I had to be myself.

"One, no I don't want either one of them. Or any other guy my age for that matter, I love you."

"But you said at the Ball-" I rolled my eyes.

"I was having fun with you. I already had a crush on you, God. Two, your age is part of what makes you so attractive. I trust you to take care of me. Don't roll your eyes, Skulduggery. When's the last time you let me pay for anything? See? You love me, I know you do. So what's the third question?" I asked thinking I knew it.

"Go eat your doughnuts and the mystery will solve itself." He said teasingly. I got off his lap and went to the box. Two were marked with my initials and I cocked a brow at him. "I'd use a knife and fork if I were you." He offered and I did, eating the first doughnut, then starting on the second and hitting a small object.

I dug it out eagerly. In place of the jelly filling there was a little ball and inside the ball was a ring. I stared at Skulduggery, speechless. He took the ball from me, opening it and took my hand in his. "Will you?" He asked and I could only nod yes, happy tears in my eyes.

* * *

**Aww. Now that was sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Yes, Val is still a guy. He's in his 20s here. A billion thanks go out to **PierDreams **for reviewing Chapter 1. This is set a few days after Chapter One.

* * *

Skulduggery had been in a good enough mood to stop for some fast food and now we were sitting at the kitchen table. He was watching me as I ate, grinning hugely as I licked the sauce off my fingers in between bites. "You know, Val, I don't think the idea is to get half the sauce all over your fingers."

"Yes, it is, that's half the fun of this burger. Two patties, special sauce, lettuce, cheese. It is supposed to go everywhere." I said, stopping again to lick. I mean really, he paid for the burger, so why waste the sauce? I paused for some coffee, trying not to notice that he wasn't so much watching me eat as he was having _fun_ watching me eat.

"Well, you try one then." I said, feeling myself flush. He was so fastidious he probably would be able to eat one neatly. He shook his head, propping his chin in his hand in open amusement. "They probably make videos like this." He purred.

"Skulduggery!" I yelped and he laughed. I felt myself flush bright red again. Then he seemed to catch himself.

"Sorry, Val. But you really are more cute than anything doing that. It's like watching a baby eat." I tried to glower at him, I really did, but giggled instead. I noticed he had as yet to eat his own sandwich even though his full body facade was activated.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked, cocking a brow. He looked at it, seemingly nervous. "Skulduggery, you can take your gloves off, you know." I said, amused. He nodded and did, then opened the box.

"Knife and fork." He said, starting to rise, but I grabbed his hand.

"No way, Skulduggery. You're a man, pick it up and eat like one. Unless you're chicken." I teased. His eyes flashed then he looked at me smugly. He picked the burger up, staring at it. He took a bite and I tried not to laugh as sauce escaped. He actually looked dismayed.

He put the burger down, looked at me, then at his fingers, then at me. "I don't suppose you'd-" He held out his hand. He wasn't being a perv, I could just tell the idea of licking his fingers was seriously freaking him out. Then I remembered he hadn't eaten much in the last four centuries and my heart softened towards him.

"Like this." I said, licking my own fingers. "Like a cat." I did it again and he nodded then copied me, looking dismayed that he, yes, he, had actually managed to get sauce on himself. It was cute watching him clean himself and I realized why he'd been happy to watch me. "You're right, that is adorable." I agreed and he flushed slightly.

"Well of course, _I'm_ adorable." He said smugly. "But you are too. Speaking of being adorable, I expect you to be downright cuddly when our friends call. They will be eager to give you tips on being a good husband, never mind the fact that none of them have ever been married. If we could do more of this, that would be nice." He added, licking his fingers after another bite.

"I know they will, that's what I love about them. They would rather chase cute guys forever, but they all get so mushy about weddings." I said with a grin and Skulduggery grinned back. He deactivated his facade after our meal and we drifted in to watch TV. At least that was the idea.

But as I got settled into his strong embrace Skulduggery turned me over so I was staring into his expressive eye sockets. I grinned at him, waiting for him to lean forward, which he did, pressing his teeth to my lips firmly. He was careful not to hurt me, he always was, because he loved me, but his impressive strength was one of the things I loved about him.

Skulduggery shifted, holding me tighter so that I could feel his ribs pressed up against me, and feel the hardness of his hips as they jutted into mine. I was almost fainting from the strength of his arms wrapped around me, it just meant so much to have the man I was so in love with holding me, and I think he knew it. I smiled shyly down at him and he grinned smugly up at me then flipped me without warning, to land on top of me with a pleased smirk.

I grinned up at him, totally enjoying myself when his mobile rang. We both sighed and he clambered off, holding a finger to me so I'd wait where I was. But from his shoulders as he listened I knew something was up so I sat up beside him, listening as he grunted his way through the conversation. He finally flipped his mobile shut and turned to grin at me. "We have a case, a stakeout of sorts. How good are you at pretending you like theme parks?" He asked.

"We get to go to a theme park?" I asked excitedly. "I mean, I liked them as a little kid, yeah." I corrected myself at his amused grin. Skulduggery laughed and ruffled my hair fondly.

"I can see this will be a real stretch of your acting talents. Come along then, I'll get us a funnel cake or whatever else they have while we pretend to be enjoying ourselves and hunt our quarry." He said, standing and holding out his hand to me. I took it with a grin and soon we were on our way. "Seatbelt." Skulduggery murmured as we settled into the Bentley.

I complied then looked at him as he drove. He had to wear the facade everywhere now and I didn't think he realized how happy he looked. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, happy he was looking forward to a day of fun, even if a case was involved.

"I am, I get to enjoy the thrill of the hunt, while you get to enjoy the rides. We both get to enjoy the food of course. Ah, before I forget, I got you something. I'm well aware you can't possibly do enough cardio to keep up with a growing skeleton, so here." He handed me a black velvet box and I was touched. He'd gotten me an engagement ring just a few days ago and now this?

I opened it to see a thick silver chain necklace inside with a laser cut skull-shaped pendant. I grinned, flipping down the visor so I could use the vanity mirror to put it on. "Skulduggery, I love it." I said happily, leaning over to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He smiled. "I thought you might. As you may have guessed you can eat whatever you like now. There's no point in you starving yourself while I can have whatever I like. And I fully intend to feed you there, if we can mix you going on rides and eating, that is."

"We can go on sedate rides, Skulduggery." I offered and he nodded. The truth was I liked the idea of slower rides since half the fun would be being cuddled up to him. I knew a theme park was most likely beneath his considerable dignity and he probably thought they were tacky places to go, but duty called and I knew it partly called because he wanted to indulge me.

And it was because I knew how good he was to me that I worked up enough bravery to reach inside my jacket. If Skulduggery had a hard time giving gifts, he was worse at getting them, but I hoped him being in a good mood would help, even though according to him I wasn't allowed to buy him anything, ever.

We'd pulled up to a drive through to grab coffees and I slipped the ring into his suit pocket. I knew he noticed it, so did the guy handing us our coffee who grinned hugely at us and waved us off. Skulduggery looked touched and once we were on the road he glanced over at me. "You didn't have to, you know, but thank you. It's staying there until after the park, I'd hate to loose it. You can put yours in there too, if you want. I honestly didn't feel you do it. You're becoming a regular Kitty Softpaws." He teased and I blushed, then settled in to enjoy the rest of the ride, happy I'd made him happy.

* * *

**This might go on, maybe. It helps tons if people comment. It wasn't supposed to become a full-fledged story, but it seems to want to be. And yes I was watching the "Americano" vid for Kitty and Puss all day, lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is still in his 20s and the story is still in his POV. This chapter is a little later in the day than the last one. A billion thanks to **PierDreams **for reviewing and another friend for putting his two cents in. You know who you are, domo arigato! どうもありがとう!

* * *

Skulduggery and I were having fun at the theme park and looking for our suspects. We didn't even have any clues except that magical activity was going on and the Sanctuary was scrambling to cover it up. Now we were on a haunted mill ride, and it suddenly stopped in the middle of a dark tunnel, our coffin-shaped boat bobbing in the black waters.

Skulduggery looped an arm around me protectively and I could feel the lips of his facade brush my ear. "Stay alert, but act interested in making out. Something's wrong. Remember, no magic, no matter what the bad guys do." I nodded. I cuddled into Skulduggery the best I could and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I drew him down into a kiss, keeping my eyes trained on a thin slit of light behind him.

"Doorway." I murmured as I trailed kisses from his ear to his chin. "Behind you."

"I know," he murmured back, kissing my neck in between his words. "and we're being watched." The boat was suddenly rammed hard from behind, but it was only the chain-driven ride kicking back into gear. Still, I clutched at Skulduggery, not having to pretend very hard to have been frightened.

We emerged to see the sun was setting and all the lights were coming on it the park. It was magical and rather sweet, so we decided to stop for a while to eat and compare notes. We grabbed a heaping mound of fries, some hot dogs and cold drinks, then settled in on a bench to eat.

"Tell me that was just the ride kicking in." I said and Skulduggery nodded, then smiled at me. It took a few seconds, but everything clicked into place. "There is no case, is there?" I asked, delighted at the idea, and his smile broadened into a grin.

Skulduggery looked at me fondly, taking my hand in his. "No, no case. But I thought you could do with the excitement of _thinking_ we had a case. Honestly? It was Ghastly who rang earlier. He and Erskine want to meet us for lunch tomorrow." He paused to finish off his hot dog and snag a few fries. "To tell you the truth, Val, I wanted to reward you for all the monotony you put up with on our last case. I know stakeouts where we sit there for hours on end aren't exactly enthralling. And we made the arrest without a decent fight breaking out." He said with a wistful sigh.

"Thanks, and I mean it, Skulduggery. It was sweet of you to bring me here, and you're right, I did like the excitement of thinking we were on a case. I especially liked the part where we were making out as a cover." I teased and he grinned at me. We left the park shortly after, and I fell asleep in the Bentley, cuddled up into his shoulder.

Skulduggery shook me awake when we were home. "Here we are, my sleeping prince. There may actually be something in the fridge if you're hungry and want to stay up a bit. We don't meet the men until later tomorrow afternoon." I nodded happily. It touched me that Skulduggery liked spending time with me because I knew he didn't let people that close easily. I dug out our leftovers and worked on them as Skulduggery saw to the coffee.

He fished our rings out of his pocket, handing me mine and slipping his on, staring at it for the longest time. He looked up at me at last, then deactivated his facade to draw me into a lingering kiss. "I can't thank you enough for the ring, Val, and I mean it. I've never known anyone like you before. You care about me, you always think of things no one else would. It's good to know you love me that much." His voice trembled slightly and I held him to me tightly.

Skulduggery was an enigma. I knew he could suddenly go back to being arrogant and aloof, but lately he'd been sweet and kind towards me. I decided to bring up something neither of us had dared mention, hoping it wouldn't break his good mood. "I'm glad you still love them, you know." I said and he gave me a fragile smile. "I mean it, Skulduggery. It means a lot to me that you are loyal to people who you loved so deeply and still do."

He nodded, and went to get our coffee. I was frightened I'd said the wrong thing, but as I set down our leftovers he sighed shakily. "I miss them, you know. I always will. And before you ask, I love you more than I loved my husband. I suppose that sounds terrible, doesn't it?"

I took his hand in mine gently. "No, it doesn't, Skulduggery. If something ever happened to me you'd find love again, I'd want you to. And if you loved that person more than me I'd be happy for you." I said gently and he nodded shakily. "Look, does it make me a bad person that I love you more than any other man I've ever met?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well, all right then." I said, hoping I hadn't just opened a rift between us.

* * *

The next morning I couldn't find Skulduggery and my heart iced over. _Great, stupid, you just had to say something about his family, didn't you? _I chided myself. But then the front door was opening and he was coming in, take away bags and coffee precariously balanced in one arm, and a flower bouquet in the other.

"You're up!" He said, happily. Skulduggery put the food and drinks on the counter and showed the flowers to me shyly. "I meant to give you breakfast in bed. I still can if you go up and wait for me."

"Are you joining me?" I asked and he nodded happily. Maybe it was silly of us, but up I went, and soon Skulduggery arrived with two trays, one stacked neatly above the other, the flowers in a crystal vase on the top one. He set it before me, then got himself settled in on the other side, looking at me for permission first. I nodded happily.

"We have to do this more often." He said happily as we dug into our breakfasts. "I thought about what you said last night and for a long time I wondered if I wasn't still trapped with the Faceless Ones and dreaming. I never thought I'd meet a man who understood, who'd realize those feelings don't go away, ever. Thank you, Val, and I mean it."

"You're welcome, Skulduggery. And I meant it. Part of the reason I love you is how loyal you are. Don't wince. I know you were seeing a lot of people at the time you met your husband, and now your advice about learning a lesson no other way makes sense." I said and he nodded.

"A lot of men do, and we aren't bad men. I just tended to tell everyone we were exclusive." He shrugged. "But that isn't what is happening here, Val. I love you and I'll be loyal to you, I just ask for the same consideration in return." I nodded and we finished our breakfast, lingering over our coffee and just enjoying being together.

The day seemed to fly by in each other's company and soon we were getting ready. Skulduggery stopped me as I went to change into jeans and a decent polo shirt. "Wear this for me, please." He said, handing me one of the familiar parcels from Ghastly's shop and I nodded. I went to my room and opened it, staring at the suit inside.

The cut was different from anything Skulduggery would wear, tailored to make me look as gentlemanly as possible, and the fabric was clearly protective, but it was clear the suit has cost money. A lot of money. I felt tears prick my eyes and got changed, staring into the mirror and not recognizing myself in a good suit.

Skulduggery met me downstairs with an appreciative whistle. "You're getting more suits. Not that I don't like your usual clothes, but, Val- I have no words." He took my hand and turned me around admiringly at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'd tell you that you look better, but that is a given, right?" I asked and he tilted his skull back in surprise.

"Never." He said, sweeping me into his arms for a kiss.

* * *

**Fluffier and fluffier. Remember comments do help, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff or Ghastly. Special thanks goes out to **PrudenceLovesBooks** for the fave.

* * *

Skulduggery drew back from our kiss and activated his facade while still holding me, then drew me in again. His lips were incredibly soft and as he drew me deeper into the kiss, his hand bunching up my hair, I realized how deeply he loved and trusted me. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, wondering just how lucky one guy could get. We parted and he smiled gently at me. "I'm the lucky one, Val, always remember that." He said, then escorted me to the Bentley.

I smiled at him as we got in then buckled up at his murmur. I wondered what had happened to make a man who could be so artic at times so warm, and he seemed to read my thoughts. "We need a case, Val. So I can be my usual sarcastic self and you can see that it's still me. But I can't with you, not anymore. Please tell me that wasn't part of my appeal." He flicked his glance over to me as he drove.

"As much as I love you, not really. I know I haven't been myself either, but if we do go back to being sarcastic and bickering all day-" I shrugged happily, I expected it. In a strange way, it was how we showed one another affection. Skulduggery snorted.

"Good to see you have such high hopes for us, Val." He teased, but flashed me a smile to show he meant no harm. I nodded and tried to get comfortable. I shifted in my seat, unable to repress a slight whimper.

Skulduggery pulled over so fast I thought we were wrecking. "What's wrong, Val? And don't lie and tell me nothing."

I blinked. "It really is nothing. I'll man up." I said weakly and his gaze went soft.

"I don't know whoever taught you that, but suffering needlessly doesn't make you a man, Val. Admitting you need help does. Now what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head and he drew me into a lingering kiss. "Val, I can't protect you if you won't let me. Please, what is it?" He looked helpless and that scared me more than admitting I needed his help did.

I still shivered, frightened to show my weakness. My dad had been in the minority and married a woman, so he'd always overcompensated and I knew if I told Skulduggery what was wrong my dad would have been be ashamed of me, but it was Skulduggery I had to worry about pleasing now, not my father. He literally no longer knew I existed. "I was in a lot of pain last night. I didn't call you to come help because my dad told me once that a real man doesn't ask for help. I got a couple leaves, I made it through."

After several minutes of frantic questioning Skulduggery looked at me. "That's what's different about you, Val. I noticed it this morning, but more when you came down in the suit. Sweetheart, you've Surged." He said, utter awe in his voice.

After that he drove like I was extremely fragile and kept glancing at me. At the pub we were meeting the men at he insisted on coming around for me. I let him and the way he led me in let me know just how much danger I'd been in. He was on high alert, wanting to fight a danger that had already passed. Tipstaff was also there, and he grabbed me and steered me to the coatroom. "Let me borrow Val for a second, Skulduggery." He said and Skulduggery nodded. Tipstaff looked at me, then gently placed his hands on either side of my neck.

I felt healing energy go through me then felt better, more powerful then I'd ever felt in a long time. He grinned at me. "And let's see to your hair, dear. Not that it isn't striking down, but let's try something." He said and I nodded.

Tipstaff took a small jar of the hair cream he used out of his suit pocket and in a few minutes he had my long brown hair perfectly styled and tied back with one of the seemingly endless black ribbons he carried. I knew it had been the fashion for men centuries ago, so I smiled my thanks. When he pulled out the green bottle of hideously expensive cologne he always carried I tried to protest, but he insisted I let him apply some.

Finished he stepped back with a satisfied nod. "I knew something was up, call it manly intuition if you like. Now go out there and turn heads." He said proudly as he steered me to a mirror, his hands resting paternally on my shoulders. I was shocked to see the change in myself. I looked so different, yet the same. I was an actual man now, when had _that_ happened?

"Thank you, Tipstaff." I said. not quite able to call him dad, not yet, at any rate. "Will you be joining us?" I asked and he smiled wistfully, but shook his head.

"No, dear. I have other things to attend to. But I just knew you'd Surged, don't ask me how." He blushed slightly and looked away. I drew him into a tight hug.

"Dad's always know." I said softly and his arms went so tight around me I thought he'd put me in traction. He pulled away with a fond smile and nodded towards the dining room. I nodded my thanks again and went into the room, stopping when it fell silent and I realized most of the men were staring at me.

I walked to our table where Erskine and Ghastly were also staring. "Good Lord, you have Surged." Ghastly managed. He rose and took me into a hug, then carefully got me seated. Erskine was staring at me too.

"What's the big deal?" I asked and Skulduggery spoke up.

"Depending on if you Surge on your own or if you have people with you, it makes a difference. You fought through it on your own. It's far more dangerous and it marked you in a way mages can tell." Skulduggery spoke quietly. "Needless to say everyone at this table is extremely proud of you for being so brave and extremely guilty that we didn't know and weren't there. We could have lost you, Val, so you'll get fussed over and like it."

"You're a warrior now, Val, you'll be stronger than you would have been had you had help, but still-" Erskine said then shrugged. Even the waiter fussed over me and I realized that for the first time I could feel the magic of everyone in the room and I was a lot stronger than a lot of them.

I looked at Skulduggery after we'd placed our orders. "How do you get used to it? Knowing you could beat most of the men in a room senseless?" I asked and he grinned.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Skulduggery said and I was impressed. For a man I'd always assumed lived like a hermit he was up on his pop culture, more or less. "Seriously, knowing you can is like knowing you can afford something you always wanted. By the time you save up for it you don't want it any more. And thrashing a weaker man into submission isn't honourable, I've taught you that."

"Actually you said your family motto was: 'Go for the low blow.'" I teased and he grinned because he had said it, but I knew what he meant. That was for the bad guys, there was no sense in lording my power over the other men. I realized then I'd need them all to help me learn about being a man, grown up or not.

We fell to talking about this and that, and I could feel Erskine and Ghastly coming around to something. "We'd like a double wedding, Val." Ghastly said, smiling at me. "It wouldn't be for several months, I'd have to make all our tuxes and so on and so forth. Tipstaff already knows and he is getting caterers and florists and so on and so forth compiled." I looked at Skulduggery and we both nodded.

"Tipstaff is invited, right?" I asked "I mean, leaving my dad out would be sort of ungrateful, considering." I said and the men all looked pleased. I think they had known how he felt towards me, I think I had too, but him showing up and just knowing I'd needed him to heal me showed me how deep his bond was to me and I hoped some day I'd be a son he could be proud of.

* * *

**Yeah, this story just took off on a random tangent. No idea why. Comments help!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Erskine or Tipstaff. I have to apologize, the story just sort of up and wandered into a T rating all on it's own.

* * *

After our steaks arrived Ghastly smiled at me. "So, Val, how long have you two been dating? I want all the gossip."

I exchanged glances with Skulduggery and he answered. "We didn't date, well, there was yesterday at the theme park, but I just knew."

"Wait? What?" Erskine asked and Skulduggery flashed him a charming smile.

"I knew I was in love with Val for some time, that he was the one. So of course I proposed. I wanted him for my husband and I usually get what I want." He smiled again and I was actually pleased. Skulduggery was aggressive, but that's what I loved about him. He glanced at me and continued. "If you hadn't fell asleep in my arms the other night I never would have proposed, of course."

Erskine choked on his coffee. "He what?" He asked, tears streaming from his eyes while Ghastly patted his back soothingly.

"Not that way." I said, blushing. "On the couch, geez." Then I realized that didn't sound innocent either. "How long have you known?" I asked looking at Skulduggery who seemed vastly amused.

"Since the year you turned twenty-one, though I'm well aware how creepy that sounds. But I just knew, and for you I assume you wanted to marry me before that, hmm?" He purred and I blushed.

Luckily Ghastly found the whole thing amusing as well. "We've been seeing each other for what, two weeks? So we have no room to talk. But we knew how we felt before this. I'm happy for you two, and Val is a grown man, Erskine, don't be so prudish." Erskine and I both blushed.

There was more good-natured teasing and Ghastly suggested Erskine and Skulduggery go look at the really fascinating art out in the hall of the pub by the coatroom. When we were alone he smiled at me gently. "Tipstaff isn't the only one who feels like your father, Val. I don't want to step in where I'm not wanted, but you do know what to expect on your wedding night, right?" He asked gently and I nodded. "Good, and if you want me to talk to Skulduggery about anything-" I shook my head, flushing. It was sweet he cared, honestly.

"I'll be OK, dad. We haven't had that discussion or went that far yet, but I trust Skulduggery not to hurt me. He loves me too much to do something like that." Ghastly nodded and I was thankful he was so protective. I'd heard horror stories about me who thought they found Mr. Right and ended up in the hospital and I was glad Skulduggery wasn't like that.

Skulduggery seemed to sense my thoughts as the men returned and he escorted me out to the Bentley. After we were on our way he looked over at me. "So you survived The Talk. That's good. I won't hurt you, Val. I don't know what other men have treated you like, but I won't, ever." He said and I realized he might be as afraid as I was though for very different reasons.

I nodded. "This is really embarrassing and awkward but I've never done anything with anyone, I'm not even sure of what I like or don't like." I admitted, then promptly buried my face in my hands. But it was better to know if we'd be happy together as full lovers now rather than after we got married.

"Oh." Skulduggery said, sounding surprised. "Then- We can play it by ear. Don't look frightened, Val. You couldn't possibly disappoint me, all right?" He asked and I smiled faintly in reply. And that was it. I knew we'd be OK no matter how terrified out of my mind I might be. I loved Skulduggery and wanted to make him happy, and I'd experimented on my own, obviously, I just had no idea if I'd be any good at the real thing.

* * *

We were cuddled up on the couch that night, vaguely paying attention to the TV. Skulduggery had deactivated his facade and was nuzzling into me. "Mmm, I have a great idea. Why don't I meditate in your room tonight, hmm? In a chair, of course." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I wouldn't care if you slept on the bed, Skulduggery." I said and he chuckled faintly.

"I know you wouldn't, but there are at least three men who would kill me if I did." We got off the couch and headed up, a sudden rumble of thunder making me jump, then, of course, the power had to go out. "Easy, Val." Skulduggery soothed, guiding me up the rest of the way. There was a chair in my room already, but Skulduggery didn't bother with it. He snapped his fingers, drawing a spark, then a flame.

He used the flame to find the emergency candles he had stored in my dresser then looked at me after putting them in holders around my room. "I haven't taught you this yet, but watch. There's a spell in place, all you have to do is gesture." He did and the candles lit up, easing my fears. Skulduggery came back to sit on the bed and tilted his skull thoughtfully at me. "Don't tell your assorted fathers." He said, then laid down beside me, drawing me into his bony embrace.

I latched on, jumping slightly as another rumble of thunder passed over. Skulduggery tilted my head up to look at him. "Shh, hush." He soothed, then pressed his teeth to my lips. Maybe it was fear, but I returned the kiss with interest, my arms tightening around him and I realized I was afraid he'd let go and leave me there alone, lit candles or no lit candles.

Skulduggery drew back slightly. "Shh, Val, it's all right." He stroked my face softly. "I'm not leaving you alone tonight, or any night after this. Shh. We don't have to rush things, all right? Just relax into me." He soothed and I nodded, trembling in his arms. I usually didn't mind the dark or storms but somehow it reminded me of my claustrophobia that night and I don't think I needed to tell Skulduggery how terrified I was.

But then he titled my head up and he activated the facade. "No, don't protest, it's all right, Val. Sweetheart, come here." He said, pulling me closer. I closed my eyes as his lips found mine, and felt myself relax into his secure embrace. Skulduggery kissed me deeply, then he was trailing kisses down my neck in a way that made me laugh.

He grinned up at me, then shifted so that I was flat on my back and he was on his side. I watched his face soften in the candlelight as he ran a comforting hand up and down my arm. "What is it? You aren't afraid of getting married, are you?" He asked, placing kisses on my shoulder, then trailing his way up my neck to capture my lips with his. I sighed into the kiss then met his gaze when he pulled back to look at me.

"No, I'm excited about being married, Skulduggery. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just don't see what you see in me. What do I possibly have to offer you?" I asked and he sat up, surprised.

"You're my best friend for starters, Val." He said, helping me sit up. "And you're a lot braver than you think you are. Do you think any other man at that table Surged alone? And I know it isn't the storm bothering you either. You think I'm going to do one of my disappearing acts, don't you?" He asked gently and I nodded.

"Well, I won't. I don't like people seeing my weaknesses, Val. The times I've disappeared are times when I didn't know what I was going to do next. But do you know something? I'd have felt a lot better if I'd had admitted how much I wanted you to be there with me, to hold me. Even I get scared, Val." I looked at him in surprise.

He smiled, then continued. "This is stressful on both of us, because we've been together over a decade, yet you were terribly young when we met and you're still terribly young. Do I feel guilty over that? Yes, I do. But I couldn't help falling in love with you, and no, you aren't some trophy husband or midlife crisis either. I love you, Val. You can't imagine what you have to offer? You've given me everything I could want in a man and so much more. That's what you have to offer." He said, then drew me into a lingering kiss.

I drowsed peacefully that night, wrapped in the safe harbour of his arms and as the candles at last flickered out one by one and the storm settled in overhead I wasn't afraid. I knew now that he planned to stay that he was willing to work out any problems and realistically we both knew they would crop up from time to time. But it was his willingness to show me his vulnerable side that let me know how much he truly loved me and it comforted me like no show of strength ever would have.

* * *

**Aww, well kinda fluffy. Let me know if you want more!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Special thanks go out to** anonomous **and **revinai'llbiteu **for reviewing, **direvulf** for the fave and **Shadow835** for the follow. There be fluff ahead.

* * *

The following morning the storm had passed and Skulduggery was in a cheerful mood, almost silly. "Morning, Val. How about we make pancakes for breakfast?" He asked. "And bacon and eggs, and whatever else you'd like." I happily agreed. He nuzzled into me and I giggled.

"Skulduggery, that tickles. And good morning to you too." I said and he happily nuzzled in again. I got up and got a shower and he met me in the kitchen, his façade activated and a cup of hot coffee already ready for me in his hand. "Thanks, and I mean that." I said, cuddling into him after setting my coffee aside.

Skulduggery grinned at me. "Nothing's too good for you, Valkyrie. You should know that already." He said, brushing my hair back softly. In one deft move he had it bunched behind me, then somehow had the black ribbon securing it. "Neatness counts." He murmured, then grinned as he pulled out two aprons from behind his back.

His was pinstriped, like a lot of his good suits, and mine was of the same material as my suit, which he'd insisted I wear for him. There were even faux pockets and they looked very GQ. I hugged him in thanks again. "You're going to spoil me." I said and he laughed.

"Nonsense. I'm getting to make up for all the times I wanted to give you things I knew you would love. For all the times I wanted to tell you I loved you and didn't dare to." He said brightly as he pulled away and we got everything out to cook. And we had fun. Skulduggery even put the radio on, and grinned at me as we worked.

And soon we'd cooked up heaps of fluffy pancakes, eggs, bacon, and since Skulduggery wanted it, sausage. We sat down to eat and he grinned at me devilishly. "Since it isn't like either one of us can gain weight, how about we put whipped cream on our pancakes?" He asked.

I laughed, but I was happy to do it. And Skulduggery was silly over breakfast, like he had been when we first met. "Look, Val. The horrible bacon monster is coming for you. I'd eat him if I were you." He said, grinning as he walked a piece of bacon he'd given whipped cream hair and eyes over to my plate.

I laughed and ate it happily, then decorated one of the sausages. We both had the same thought and the same moment and were wheezing laughter as I passed it over. "You don't have to eat that." I said helplessly and I swore he blushed.

"Nonsense. I'm just glad I made patties and not something else." We both broke into a giggling fit like immature schoolboys, but I liked loved that part of Skulduggery. He's say the nastiest thing possible, use the worst humour, and somehow it was more sweet than anything.

We cleaned up after breakfast, then Skulduggery decided we should drive to a local park with a picnic basket we could enjoy later. We picked up take away on the way, tucking it into the basket, and made the park in good time. We strolled for a while, arm in arm, enjoying the sight of other couples as they pushed strollers, hung out on blankets, or kissed for the first time.

We sat on a bench, watching the swans float by. We decided to picnic there, idly tossing bits of French bread to a clearly mated pair. It was sweet watching as the one male would push bits of bread over to the other. Skulduggery murmured in appreciation. "You see? It's universal, wanting to take care of someone." He said, smiling gently at me. He kissed me softly, making me blush and giggle. Skulduggery chuckled and insisted I let him load my plate up for me. We ate slowly, enjoying the beautiful day, then moved under a tree, using the blanket we'd packed. Skulduggery put his arms around me and I leaned back into his warm embrace.

"Man, I'm full." I said and he snorted softly.

"You should be. I don't even have a belly and I can feel it stretching. Did we really split an entire pie?"

"And everything else we ate, but it was fun. Do you think it will always be like this? Us being so happy to be together, I mean?" I asked.

"If we want it to be and we work at it, of course. How would you like another walk around the park or a canoe ride?" He offered and I nodded excitedly. I was still dazed. It was as if Skulduggery was making up for everything we could never do together before. And as if he had a million things he'd always planned on doing with me and was delighted to get to do them at last.

He manned the oars of our canoe, telling me to sit back and enjoy the music pouring out of the tiny radio he'd brought along. I did, admiring how graceful Skulduggery looked as he rowed. He grinned at me happily. "I'm rather good at this for my first time, aren't I?" He asked.

"You are. First time? I thought you'd done this before." I said and he laughed.

"No, can't say as I have. But it's enjoyable, isn't it?" Let's drift for a while, shall we?" He asked, pulling the oars in and I happily agreed. Skulduggery smiled as we settled in. "I think our bonded pair followed us." He said, and I turned slightly to see they had.

They greeted us like friendly neighbors then put on a beautiful courtship display. Then then looked at us expectantly. I didn't get what they wanted, but Skulduggery did. "I think they want me to kiss you." He said, drawing me into his arms.

I gave in to his sweet kiss, all too happy to be with him. As we parted he looked at me fondly. "Tell me you're over any wedding jitters you might have had." He said hopefully.

"Completely." I assured him. "I can't wait until we're like that." I said, nodding at the swans who had drifted closer. They almost looked as if they understood we'd bonded, and as if they found us as adorable as we found them.

* * *

**I know, short, but you got to admit that was fluffy. Oh, my God. I just had a thought. Val and Skul in a club dancing. Let me know if you want more. **


End file.
